Solar Eclipse
by darkraiauthor
Summary: My name is Hinari-Haru. I'm a normal girl living in Tokyo. That is, used to be. Rated T for minor language. Oh yeah some of it is in japanese but I have translations so don't worry. Please R & R! Please! I mean it! PLEASE!
1. Solar Eclipses

Okay, so usually this would be in Japanese, but for your sake I'm putting it in English. Okey dokes, here we go.

A solar eclipse occurs when the moon passes between the sun and the moon so that the Sun is fully or partially covered. This can only happen during a **new moon** when the Sun and Moon are in conjunction as seen from the Earth.

My name is Hinari-Haru Shineji. I like being called Hinari, though. I used to live in Tokyo, Japan with my mother and father. I took daily walks down to Tokyo Tower and I love to eat Ramen. My hair is black with brown streaks. I'm in a brown belt in Karate. I'm a single child. I'm 13 years old. My eyes are bluish-green. I was an ordinary girl working for the Tokyo Times. Ok, that's enough of my personal fats, let's get to the story already.

On a monday I won't soon forget , I strayed from my usual route because I felt my old one was too boring. So I devised a new one that involved me dropping the news down people's chimneys. I got used to it eventually, but even sometimes I would drop one or two down someone who I'd already given it to's chimney. Oh well. I just kept on going.

One day I was at the library, reading a book on Solar Eclipses.

I closed my book, releasing a large puff of smoke in my face. I coughed, waving the dust out of the air and put the book back. I went back to my house, ran upstairs to my room, and flopped on to my bed.

"What a book," I mumbled. "Solar Eclipses are so cool...."

Legend tells that once, the god of Pokemon had a human friend.

Together, they made Sinnoh and made it lush and abundant, especially Floaroma Town.

Then one day, the human just vanished.

My dad's an Aura Guardian. He says there are others like him, but only with different names.

He says that one day, I can take his place as Aura Guardian. I already have my partner, Riolu,

and he told me he's ready to evolve. My dad has Lucario- he's Riolu's role model. My mom told

me one day, the friend of the god will come back. She calls that friend Mishin. If I ever find the

Mishin-Sama, I'll take care of him no matter what!

The first incident was when I woke up from my nap.

When I woke up from my nap, I felt refreshed. I walked over to the mirror to brush my hair- it's on one of those cabinet-things- and picked up my brush. When I looked into the mirror, I dropped my brush.

What I saw in the mirror wasn't me- it was something else. I saw a white creature with red eyes. It had

green circles below its eyes. It had grey stuff that looked like hair on the back of its head. I screamed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me. My breath came out in ragged gasps.

My mom came up the stairs with an annoyed look. "What?" she asked.

"I-inside my room- m-monster- t-the mirror-" I stuttered.

She went inside, then came back out. "Hinari, it's okay, there's nothing there. You're fine," she assured me. I checked, and there _was _nothing there.

To this day, I know my mom still thinks I'm crazy or something.

The second incident was when I was brushing my teeth.

My toothbrush made _shika-shika _ sounds. I spit out the foam in the sink. I took up my cup and gurgled some water in my mouth. I spit that out too. When I looked down at my cup, I saw it again.

That creature.

I screamed and let go of my cup. It fell to the ground with a crash and broke into many pieces.

"Damnit!" I said. That had been one of my favorite cups.

This time, my dad came, with a concerned expression. "I heard glass breaking. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I sighed. Nevermind him.

And the third happened while I was sleeping. The one where it all started.

I got into my P.J.s – blue stripes over a green background with splots of random colors all over it- and climbed into bed."What a day," I mumbled to myself, "But I'm sure all of these incidents, they'll have gone away by tomorrow." I tucked myself in, yawned, and closed my eyes.

I dreamt that I was floating among the stars, and then I came across a weird black sphere. Inside, I could see the creature, except the green circles were now ruby red, like tears of scarlet blood... I backed away slowly. I kept backing up, until I fell into a deep hole, screaming. I kept falling, and falling, until I woke up panting. _It was just a dream,_ I thought. _Just a dream._ I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I hopped off my bed and slowly walked to the mirror. I looked in it. All I saw was myself. I sighed, and started my day out normally, putting my hair in a ponytail and putting on a blue shirt with a special pattern on it with normal deep blue jeans. My mom nodded in approval.

"Dewa Mata!" I called (See you later).

"Ja ne!" Replied my mom (Right).

I skipped out the door, taking my backpack with me. I walked past my friend Nara's house, saying "Genki desu ka?" (Good morning!)

"Genki desu...." (Yeah, you too....) She replied. I decided to stop the normal conversation and talk in english.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked her. "Well, I'm just not feeling right today. It's like Fiona is throwing a dance party in my head," she told me. (P.S. Fiona is her pet ESP. He's a German Shepard with a crescent mark on his forehead.)

"Well, how about we go get some Udon at _Ramen Palace_? That always cheers me up!" I said. She seemed to feel better. "Sure, why not?" And then so we went.

"Hello, may I take your order?"

My head snapped up. "Oh, um, I'll have the ramen special. What about you, Nara?" She looked at the menu. "I'll have the Udon with miso soup, please." The waitress wrote that down. "Anything else?" She asked us. "Um, I'll have a yokuruto, please." (She is referring to a japanese yogurt drink.) "No thank you, that's all," said Nara, looking up at the ceiling. "Okay, then I'll be back with your food in a few minutes."

We waited for two minutes, then she came back with our food. We ate in silence.

"Well, do you feel better?" I asked her. "Yeah, I feel... okay. Thanks, though," she said . Then sheand excused herself and went home. I got left with the bill, but it was all for a friend. So I paid the bill and left for the library.

"Young one, it is time to leave now."

I snapped out of my trance and looked up. "......Obasan Tsunite?"

The old woman smiled. "Yes, Hinari, it's me. But you have to go now. The library's closing now." "Oh." No wonder it had gotten so dark. I closed my book (again generating a cloud of dust) and sneezed. "Thanks for the wake-up call."

I took the usual route, but it was so quiet. Usually there was at least a dog barking. This freaked me out, so I ran home instead of walking. Everytime I heard a noise, I ran faster. When I got home, I slammed the door behind me. "Hinari, is that you?" came a voice from the kitchen. "Yeah, mom, I'm home!"

I walked upstairs. I opened the door cautiously. My room was the same as always, except there was a note on my dresser. _Probably just a note from my mom_, I thought.I picked it up, but what it said was something I wasn't prepared for.

'_I am the prince of darkness._

_The manifestation of your fears._

_I watch you at night and give you horrible nightmares._

_I am an existence hated by the inhabitants of my world._

_My name itself can strike fear into peoples' hearts._

_Come to my world. The ancient one's sorrow is high._

_Anata wa kami no boku no sekai. Come. I will be waiting._'

(For those of you who can understand japanese, if you read that last message, it TOTALLY freaked

her out, and she was like, having a nervous breakdown just in the middle of reading that note.

What happened next: )

I let the paper slip out of my hands. "_Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai... Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai...._" I mumbled over and over. I crawled onto my bed and curled into a ball. I froze like that and fell asleep.

I woke up, having forgotten the past day's events. It was as if someone had wiped my memories. I smiled and walked over to my dresser. My gaze fell upon the paper, and my smile vanished as all my memories came back. I started hyperventilating._ Who is this guy? _ I thought. _What does he want with me? What did he mean by 'my world'? What if he comes for me?_ After a minute or two of this stuff, I fainted on my bed.

Woah. I think that's the most I've ever written so far. Or maybe my other one, _Talent_, has more. Or maybe not.

Or maybe it did.

Or maybe not. Oh yes, one thing I forgot to tell you, Haru is a Libra.

That's cool.

Or not.

Or it is.

Or not.


	2. Uh, Sinnoh?

Where the hell is Sinnoh? And mount Coronet?

Does 'Coronet' come from 'CoroCoro Magazine'?

WOAH THERE WAS 1632 WORDS IN THE LAST ONE!!!!!!!! MY GOAL IS TO WRITE AT LEAST 1000 FOR EACH!!! WOO! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A solar eclipse occurs when the moon passes between the sun and the moon so that the Sun is fully or partially covered. This can only happen during a **new moon** when the Sun and Moon are in conjunction as seen from the Earth. ___________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinari? Hinari-chan, are you alright?"

I immediately sat up and started talking.

"Man-freakyman-writing-differentworld-scary-deaththreat-evil-monster-differentworld-AFTERME!!!"

My mom stared at me like I was an alien. "Haru, what _are _you talking about?"

"I TOLD YOU SOMEONE'S AFTER ME!!!!!" I sobbed. I leaned closer to hug her when I passed right through her!

Then everything around me- the bed I was on, the room I was in, even my mom, disappeared. I knew it was all an illusion, but I was subconsiously unwilling to notice. When I became aware of this, I didn't feel like I was on my bed anymore. I could feel.... _rock _under my head. Hmm, that didn't feel right. I tried to open my eyes, but discovered that I couldn't. I couldn't move anything. The only thing I could do was pretend that I was asleep and hear to figure out where I was.

"Yuxie you idiot!" said a female voice.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault I lost my grip on her memories," said a boys' voice.

"Well, really it is, since _you're the one that erased them!_" said the first voice.

I gasped in my head.

"Well.... er, _Agnome back me up on this!_" whispered 'Yuxie'.

"Emrit, you try doing that. Even _he _had problems with her," said 'Agnome'.

They all gasped.

"Really?" said 'Emrit'. "Is it true?"

"Totally, 100%," said 'Agnome'. "Even though he doesn't admit it."

I could hear something zoom into the room.

"Er, guys, she's kinda.... _been awake the whole time you were talking!_" cried a female voice.

"What!?" shouted the three. I felt myself being lifted up into the air. I tried my best to not smile and keep a regular breathing rate.

"It seems she's still sleeping," said 'Emrit'.

"Ah, can I see?" asked 'Yuxie'.

"Sure, go ahead," said the stranger.

I felt something drifting over to me and settling down besides me. There was a flash of light (I could see it through my eyelids) and then 'Yuxie' said, "Emrit, it's no use. Let it go."

Immediately I could feel my stiffness disappearing, and I let my body go slack.

Another flash, and I forgot everything about that conversation.

"W-where.... am..... I.....?" I stuttered.

I weakly turned my head to the side. I could feel Artix (My ESP; A wolf) whining with unease in my head. Everything was dark; the only thing I could see was a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Yuxie. You alright?" He asked.

I saw two other bright flashes, and I replied, "I'm seeing flashes, but I think I'm okay. My name's Hinari-Haru. Er, Where am I?" I asked again.

"You're in Mount Coronet," he said.

_Mount Coronet? _I thought. _Where's that?_

"Mount Coronet's in Sinnoh, of course!" He cried. I scratched my head.

"Uh, I didn't ask anything. Why did you say that?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, you said, 'Where's that?' and then I told you."

"Really?" I didn't remember saying that.

"Uh yeah, so howsabout we get out of here, Agnome, Emrit."

Two others came out. One was a girl with pigtails. Her hair was pink, and unlike her brother, she had topaz eyes. The other was a boy with cropped blue hair. He (again) had topaz eyes. He was also wearing a bag.

I looked into Yuxie's eyes, and for a minute I forgot who I was. I shook my head to get the dizziness out, then said, "Okay. Let's go."

"So, I'm in Sinnoh.... Is that in Asia or something?"

The three just turned and looked at me. Well, except for Yuxie. He just kept his eyes closed. Amazingly, he didn't bump into anything. I thought it was just luck. Or maybe.... My thoughts were interrupted by

Emrit that said, "Asia? Now I'm askin' what's where. But anyways..." She trailed off.

"You don't know where Asia is?" I asked. _What is wrong with these people?_

They all stopped and stared at me for a moment, then continued to walk. "Yeah, we don't know where Asia is."

Artix whined in my head. I shook it off. He whined again. I again shook it off. He whined _again._ _Okay, fine, what is it? _ I asked him. _Erk- Artix not like this Yuxie. Yuxie give Artix shivers. Haru-Hinari be careful around Yuxie, eh? _He replied. _Okay, Artix... You sure you aren't exaggerating? He seems quite nice._

Well, I won that argument. Finally after a few minutes of walking, I saw a light.

"A light! Look!" I cried.

I ran forward before them and looked outside. What I saw took my breath away. An amazing landscape

greeted me. Some time later, Yuxie and the others caught up to me.

"Is... is this Sinnoh?" I asked.

"It is," replied Emrit. "And it's very beautiful, isn't it?" She smiled. I smiled back.

"Ah, we should get going. Yuxie, Emrit. But Haru, I have something to tell you. For– safety measures"

-Agnome seemed distressed somewhat- "When in the presence of other people, Emrit will be Erumi, I will be known as Aruku, and Yuxie will be.... erm.... ooh, I don't really know. Um.... he'll be.....uh.....

...... Girin!" He cried.

"SAY WHAT?" shouted Yuxie. " How come you guys get good names and I get something stupid like-"

"Because, and that's final!" cried Emrit, bonking Yuxie on the head. Yuxie swayed where he was and collapsed. He raised his hand weakly and said, "I- I'm fine....."

"Er..... right....." I mumbled. "Let's get going now, come on!" I said, pulling Emrit's hand.

"Wait!" shouted Agnome. I turned around. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Um, I have something to give you," he said. He reached into his bag and pulled out something blue.

"What is it?" I wondered. I came closer, and took the carefully folded bundle. I opened it up, and it unfolded into the shape of a dress.

"Wait, take this too," said Agnome.

He gave me another blue item.

It was a hat.

"Soooooo...... what do I do with these?" I asked him.

"Well, obviously, you put it on!" He said with a grin. I stared at him.

"Really? Really Really? Really Really Really? Really Really Really Really?"

"YES, OKAY?? Geez, so annoying...." He trailed off, waiting for me to put them on.

I stared at him. "Don't be gross!" I yelled at him. His face went bright red and said, "Right. You too. Emrit, Yuxie."They took one last look, then went into the cave. "You better not be peeking!" I yelled at the cave. I looked around me, the went behind a tree and changed. Coincedentally, the dress fit perfectly. So did the hat. I looked down and turned a few times, the bottom frills of the dress flairing out. I smiled and came out. "It's all right now, I'm dressed, you can come out."

Yuxie's head poked out from the entrance. "It's safe!" He called. Slowly the other two came out.

Agnome wolf-whistled, and Emrit elbowed him. I blushed.

"Well? How do I look?" I asked them.

"Beautiful," said Agnome.

"Pretty," said Emrit.

"Gorgeous," said Yuxie.

"Stunning," mumbled Agnome.

"Breath-taking," mumbled Yuxie.

"Okay, Loverboys, let's get going," said Emrit.

I blushed even harder. "Yeah, let's get going, race ya to the bottom!" I said nervously. I looked at my dress once more. There was something there I didn't notice before. A strange symbol was on the middle of the dress, surrounded by other symbols. I cocked my head to the side to get a better look. Artix howled in my head.

_What is it? _I asked him.

_I don't feel comfortable with this, Haru. Something seems wrong,_ he said.

_? .... Valenro.... Something must be very wrong for it to be you..... _I thought. Artix had two personalities; Him, the normal one, and when things got serious, Valenro would become my ESPA instead.

_Yes. I sense danger coming. Be careful._

And with that, he was gone.


	3. Intro to Aura

Ehhhhhhhh?Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? THIS IS TOO

MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE!!!!!!!!

Okay, I didn't count how many word were in that last one- drinks a huge gulp of water- but whatev. Did you know that I sprained my wrist 30 min. before writing this? Just goes to show, perserverance is good, and Ice Cold Gel really works, eh?

Solar Eclipses are cool! hic

I'd hic like to apolagise hic before- hic hand for anythin weerd that hap-hic pens to hic

Hinareeeeeeee. Yay

My dress flowed behind me as we came to the town they called 'Canalave'.

"Iku so!" cried Agnome. (Let's go!)

I nodded, stopping so that Agnome could lead the way. We walked, and smiled at the passing people. Some of them even smiled back. Eventually we came to a ferry. There was a man there waiting for us.

"Hello. Would you like to board a ferry to Iron Island, my lady?" he asked.

Oh, man. All the boys I'd passed so far had stopped to look. I snuck a look to Agnome. Hew nodded.

"Yes please," I told him.

So we got on the boat, waited a fairly long time, and after a tiring wait, we arrived at an island.

"Iron Island, miss," said the man.

"Thank you," I said. Then I excused myself and the others, and got off the ship. As soon as I did, I got my hat on.

Then Agnome led me, Emrit and Yuxie to a rock.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Um, er well ya know how we asked you to change our names?" said Agnome. "Well, the reason why is because a few hours from now, a group of trainers will pass by. We need you to listen in on their talk because we can't. And don't ask questions until the end."

"But-" I said.

"Eh! I said no questions."

"_But-_"

"Eh!"

I put a pouting face on, then crossed my arms.

"Wait a minute," mumbled Agnome. He rummaged in his bag and came out with a red, yellow, and green cloak.

"Boy, you sure do like colors. I'm more of a white-and-green person, though," I told him, taking the cloak and putting it on. I felt a wave of cold pass over me.

I looked to my right to see if they were wearing cloaks too. Yep. Emrit smiled and brought a pink box out of her cloak (I noticed that Agnome was wearing blue, me red, yellow and green, Emrit pink and Yuxie yellow. Go figure) and motioned for me to sit down besides her. I shrugged and walked over to her. She opened the box to reveal a Cup Noodle and three rice balls. I gasped and took the Cup Noodle. She took a water bottle from her cloak (Also pink, geez!) and gave it to me as she picked up a rice ball. I opened the pack slowly, poured the water in and sniffed it.

"Do you have any chopsticks?" I asked her.

"Uh..... do you like pink?" she asked, taking a narrow box from her cloak.

"Just gimme!" I cried, snatching the box, opening it, taking the chopsticks inside, and starting to eat my cup noodle.

_She eats like a rhydon,_ thought Emrit.

_Erm..... right..... _thought Agnome.

_She's still pretty, _thought Yuxie.

"Uh, is there a garbage around here?" I asked. They all leaned over my bowl. I laughed nervously.

"All done already?" said Emrit, laying down.

"Yep," I told her. I shrugged and put the cup besides me.

_Time to catch some Z's, too,_ I thought. I yawned and looked at Emrit. She was already fast asleep. I stretched my arms and laid down on a smooth rock. I closed my eyes. I stretched again and turned on my side.

This time there was no dreams. Except this tiny bit with me and Y..... but anyways. Other than that there was nothing.

"Morning! Wake up, sleepyhead!"

I sat up, my eyes not adjusting quickly to the change in light. I shook my head, getting used to the light quicker. I looked up to see who woke me up. It was a grinning Yuxie. I stared at him and got up, still in my cloak.

"What did you do that for!" I yelled.

Yuxie backed away a couple paces, then smiled sheepishly. I decided to let it go and try and find Emrit instead. Yawning, I looked for the signature pink hair. Instead, I found a small group of people. Could these be the trainers? Okay, well anyways, you know how your moms tell you 'never eavesdrop'? Well, screw that. I focused on listening.

".... going crazy," said a boy with black hair.

"Ah, that's what me and Lucario are trying to find out," said a man. He was also in blue. He was also wearing... my symbol? My cloak swirled around me, seemingly responding to my mood. I hid behind a rock to hear the rest of the conversation.

"But then how come Lucario's not going crazy?" asked a girl with blue hair.

"Lucario's covering itself with its aura," replied the man.

_Aura? What the hell is this?_

"So that's why it's not getting affected like all the other steel-type pokemon?" asked another man, this time with cropped brown hair.

"Yep," replied the blue man.

_Po.... kay.... mon? Huh? _

Suddenly words came to mind, though I didn't know what they meant:

_Darkrai, Grovyle, Cresselia, Shaymin, Tropius, Piplup, Mesprit...._

"Let's rest here for a bit," said the brown-hair man.

They all sighed and let their bodies go slack.

_This is my chance to get in their conversation! _I thought.

I ran behind the cover of the rocks and buttoned up my cloak so that they couldn't see my dress. They might suspect something. Then I walked past them casually. Who knew all those years in Drama class (Which I HATED) would finally pay off. They noticed me there and one of the boys said, "Oh?"

I turned my head innocently, looking at the group, then smiled sheepishly like Yuxie and said, "Oh. Sorry. I didn't know anyone else was here. I was trying to get away from the rampaging Pokay..mon." That last bit was a little slurred.

"Oh, then feel free to join us!" said the girl.

"But how are we supposed to be sure that it's safe?" I asked her.

"Lucario's checking the area with its aura," she explained, pointing to a blue and black creature.

_Oh no, not again!! I have to control myself and act natural. Act like I'm used to it._

"Okay," I said, sitting as far as possible from it as, well, possible. "So," I said. "Introductions?"

"Well, you know Lucario, and I'm Dawn," said the girl.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm training to become the world' greatest Pokemon Master!" said the boy.

"I'm Brock, and I'd like to take you out!" cried the man with cropped hair. Dawn bonked him on the head, and that seemed to shut him up.

"I'm Riley. I'm here investigating Iron Island," he told me.

"I'm Hinari-Haru, and, well, I just came here because... um.... my friends told me I could see some cool Pokemon here," I said.

"Well, they weren't very smart. There's been news of rampaging pokemon since last week," Riley said, eyeing my cloak. "Say, where'd you get that cloak?"

"I got it from my mom," I lied smoothly. "She got it from her mom who got it from her mom who got it from her fifth cousin twice removed.... complicated thing."

"I see... so where're ya from?" asked Ash.

"_Tell him you're from Hoenn,_" whispered a voice from behind me.

_Yuxie? _ I thought.

"I'm from Hoenn," I said. Ash nodded.

"Hey, ya wanna hear a story?" asked Brock.

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically. What could hurt with a story?

He coughed, took a deep breath, and started to speak.

"Legend tells that once, the god of Pokemon had a friend.

An Aura Guardian, the only female Aura Guardian in the world.

Together, they made Sinnoh, shaped it, and made it lush....

...until one day, the Aura Guardian disappeared to another world.

Maddened by its sadness, the god went on a rampage until one trainer,

who could communicate with the hearts of pokemon, summoned Dialga,

Palkia, and Giratina and defeated the god, sealing it forever....

But the trainer was not evil. He didn't kill the miserable beast;

he put it into an endless sleep lest the Guardian come back once more.

That legend has been passed down generation through generation."

When he had finished, my vision went fuzzy. I saw doubles of everything and my knees buckled.

I swayed a bit, then I blacked out.

The vision

I opened my eyes. I was in a barren place, all rocky and dry. I saw two figures in the distance. I walked closer, then screamed. It was me, walking with the creature from Tokyo!

Amazingly, I looked happy. It looked happy too. My eyes widened. I walked closer.

".... This place is so barren. How about we make it green so all the pokemon can play in the grass?" said ?me.

_'Hmm... good idea,'_ said the creature.

It raised its head and a wave came from it. Wherever the wave touched, it became green and sprouted flowers. I gasped. It was so beautiful. I came closer, just to make sure that it was safe. I focused on

?Myself.

It was me, all right. Even the signature dress and my long hair.

"Hm. We should get back to Spear Pillar. _Giratina_ will be wondering where you are," said ?me.

The creature's circles went pink, then back to green.

_'Don't do that again. Let's go.'_

It stomped its foot and ?me and the creature disappeared.

I felt woozy again. My vision went blurry, and I fell backwards, knocked out.

Present time (Oh yes!)

"Haaaru? Haaaaaaaru-sama? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaru-sama?"

Where's my hat?

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaru-sam- oh hey, she's awake."

Who's he? Why is he calling me Haru-sama??

"Testing, one, two, three testing!"

Just one more minute, dad....

"I say Haru, You say Hinari. Haru!"

"Hinari," I responded weakly.

"Haru!"

"Hinari...." I mumbled.

"Oh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

HARU HINARI!

Absorbant and yellow and porous is she!

HARU HINA-"

"Hey, I'm not yellow! Or absorbant! Or porous (Whatever that means). And I **don't**__live in a pineapple under the sea (I'm allergic to pineapples anyways)!" I cried, stretching.

I rubbed my eyes. was standing over me with a grin. I sat up.

"Wipe that grin off yo face sholdjyah and get to work!" I said, imitating General Meenie from Naru's favorite T.V. Show, 'Toddler Bootcamp'.

He laughed and went into a navy position. "Yes ma'am!" he cried, walking away.

Agnome and the others sat down besides me.

"I believe we owe you one explanation," he said.

"Hell yeah."


	4. Team Galactic's Entry

Bryce and the GS ocarina

DID YOU NOTICE THAT I ALWAYS WRITE THIS IN CAPITALS? BUT ANYWAYS, DURING THE LONG TIME THAT I UPDATED THE LAST CHAPTER, WELL, I HAVE THIS OTHER ONE BUT I DON'T REALLY LIKE IT, SO I'M JUST GONNA USE THIS ONE.

SHORT TELLING OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THE GAP BETWEEN CHAPTERS (A.K.A RE-CAP)

HINARI-HARU GOT REAL DISAPPOINTED 'CUZ YUXIE, EMRIT AND AGNOME DIDN'T TELL HER ANYTHING, AND SAID GOODBYE TO ASH AND CO. NOW, YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, BUT HARU-CHAN HAS UNDERGONE SPECIAL TRAINING WITH YUXIE * who might have (feelings) for her *.

"Yuxie? Can we go back to camp?" I asked.

"Say what?" mumbled Yuxie. "Oh yeah, let's get back, but before that, let's do one more thing," he said.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at the starry sky.

"Watch," he said, closing his eyes. His hand started to glow golden, then he raised it to face the moon. A beautiful yellow beam shot out from his arm and gave part of the sky a sheen. Eventually it faded, and when it did, so did the glow in his arm.

"Woah!" I cried. "What was that?"

He smiled, then said, still looking up, said, "That was a call. You focus your aura into your right or left hand- the one you write with- and you shoot your aura at the sky. Simple enough. Now, let's get back to camp. Emrit will be making dinner."

The next day

"Haru wake up! You have a visitor!"

I sat up in my bed, stretching. "Say WHAT?"

"What!"

"Ugh, I didn't mean it literally, Emrit..."

I stood up, rubbing my eyes. "But nobody knows me here, and... oh, whatever," I said. "Okay, wait at the door, I'll be right there," I said, putting on my cloak. Emrit nodded and left the room. I stretched again and left my room.

I slowly walked through the hallways and got to the front door. Agnome and Yuxie were there, too. I raised my eyebrow and opened the door. A boy in a normal outfit, except for a scarf and cap, was standing in the doorway.

"Um, you're Hinari-Haru-sama, right?" He asked.

"That's me," I said, wondering who he was.

He reached for something on his back and brought a backpack from behind him. He un-buttoned one of the pockets and took out a box I assumed was made out of gold and silver-looking stuff. He opened it slowly and took out, to my surprise, an Ocarina.

"An Ocarina?" I asked him.

"That's what it is?" He asked thoughtfully. After an awkward silence, he gave it to me. It was upon closer inspection that I realized it was shining in a yellow sort of way, with the words '_In the hope that you will never need to use its true power_' inscribed on it.

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked him.

"Well, I live in Veilstone, and I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

"With what?"

"When you said help, I seriously wasn't expecting hacking into a secret base. Seriously, I just thought I would be helping you do your homework or something like that," I mumbled.

I looked around. There were people in suits that looked that they had just come back from the moon, people with scientist's coats, and other people. We were hiding behind a wall.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked him.

"You can make everyone fall asleep if you play that Ocarina," he replied. "Now."

I shrugged and put the ocarina up to my lips, playing the first song that I had learned.

_D...F...A....G....B..C...D....D...F...A....B...C.....E....A....._

They all started to yawn and rub their eyes as I continued to play.

_D....E....D.....FGA......G.....DE.....C.....E....G...._

I was almost finished my song, and the last of them fell down.

_F'.... D.... E......F......A.....G......B._

Once I was finished, I looked around again to see the results. The results were a room full of sleeping space people. I stared at my partner (His name is Bryce, by the way) and he, inevitably, had fallen asleep too. I shook him to wake him up.

"Wha? What?"He mumbled sleepily.

"_Shhhhh!_" I whispered. He blinked a couple of times, then apparently 'came to his senses' and nodded, whispering back, "Right." I helped him get up, and it went on like that until we came to the, like, fifth floor. There were so many floors that I couldn't count. I did the usual process, he fell asleep, I woke him up, and we continued on our way until we found a room that caught his eye. It was called-

"_Team Galactic Resting Room_?" asked Bryce, peeking inside. "Wow! There really are beds here!"

I raised my eyebrows and peeked in, too. He was right, there _were_ beds! What were they here for?

"Haru- sensei, can I go and take a rest inside?" he asked.

"_Please _stop it with the honorifics. That's really bugging me. No, I mean it. Seriously," I said quietly.

"Whatever you say, Guardian Haru!" He cried, jumping into one of the beds. In seconds, he was asleep.

_I would say, "It's been a long day," but we've only been doing this for half an hour, _I thought. _I guess, while I'm here, I might as well take out that little box that Yuxie gave me and see what's inside._

I took out a small, ornately carved box (And, not surprisingly, it was blue, white, yellow, and pink- our colors) and opened it slowly. A small glowing ball came out from the box as a nice tune played. It slowly dawned on me that this was a music box. I sighed and closed it. That Yuxie. Even I had forgotten my birthday with all the training. And I don't even remember telling him my birthday. Weird, but nice anyways. I yawned and closed my eyes, relaxing until I heard voices coming from the hallway.

"Anyways, Master Cyrus has great plans," said one.

"Yep. He's gonna give a speech later," said another.

_I've gotta find somewhere to hide!_ I thought, running behind a desk. There was a small whole in the desk, and I could see what they were doing.

Two space-people were walking down the hallway to.... crap.

_For frick's sake! How many times does this happen in a week? .... Well, actually, maybe two weeks, but still! _

They were heading to the sleeping room. I couldn't warn Bryce. That would expose my cover. Ugh..

I could hear Bryce waking up to discover that there were two Galactic people coming. I couldn't see him, but I could get an idea to distract them. I searched around for inspiration, and found a small box.

_Maybe I can throw this, and then while they're distracted by the noise, we can make and escape!_ I thought, throwing it far enough so that we would have enough time to escape.

"Hey! What's that?" cried one. (I really couldn't tell which one was which. And besides, they were all the same: Fashion- blind space people.)

They stopped going to Bryce's room and ran past, not noticing me, just in time for me to pull out my ocarina and start to play. I couldn't see, but I could hear two large thuds. I smiled and ran to Bryce's room. I was relieved when I saw he was okay and sat down besides him.

"Nice going! Let's get the hell out of here now."

"Sure. I'd be happy to get out of here, but, next time, no stopping for naps."

"Agreed."

We stopped at the local pokemon center (which was a place where they healed their pokemon, why would they need to heal pokemon, whatever) and stayed there for the night. The only problem was Bryce's fire creature (what he called a Torchic), Tobi kept on waking up and sleeping besides me. Thus, Bryce would have to come and get Tobi and say, "Bad boy, Tobi, bad boy!", pick Tobi up, lay down, and put Tobi besides him. This happened again a few times and we were so tired we just let him sleep besides me. It was around 11:30 am when Nurse Joy came in our room and told us it was lunchtime. Bryce scrambled to get his clothes on, but I just asked Nurse Joy if she had gotten my cloak and dress from the laundry room. And my hat. Never forget the hat. She brought something from behind her back and told me, "There's no escaping your eyes, that's for sure. The changing room's in the front."

And the day passed normally. We ate lunch, mingled with the trainers, and eventually I noticed a comedian in the corner and decided to watch.

"So I was hanging out with all my buddies yesterday, and, well, I realized something... Think in the group of people you have known the longest in your life, think of the group of friends you've hung out with the most. Maybe you're all here today and this is what I realized. I had an epiphany and here it is: There is one person in every group of friends that nobody frickin likes!"

The crowd blew up with laughter. I joined in too, then stopped gradually.

"You basically keep them there, to hate their guts. When that person is not around your little base camp, your hobby is cutting that person down. Example: Jennifer is always the douchebag! Every group has a Jennifer and she is _always_ a bag of douche!! When she's not around, you just look and go, "God!! Jennifer!! She is such a douchebag!" Until she walks up, and then you're like, "Hey, what's up Jen-? Jen...? What's up, Jen-?" There is always that one person," He started.

"I bet Nara would disagree," I mumbled.

"There is always that one person, and I am looking out and some of you guys are like, "Um, I disagree"

Well YOU are that person! YOU are that person that nobody likes! Your whole life that person has been there. That's how Brian is in our group, nobody likes Brian..."

I got up, mumbled, "Riiiiiight...." and asked Nurse Joy if there were any Fast Food Restaurants nearby.

Yeah, if any of you don't know I don't claim copyrights to the humor- you should see it on youtube, for those of you who haven't seen it and know who Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto are, then here's the link:

.com/watch?v=2c-URPWuNpw

please notice that Npw spelled diferrently is Pwn. Isn't that weird?


	5. Forget

Baka

YO! I BET YOU'RE THINKING, "THAT WAS A RANDOM CHAPTER!" NOW IT GETS INTO THE MAIN PLOT OF BOOK 1- I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS, 'CEPT WITH A NEW STORYLINE, OF COURSE. REVIEWS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME. I 3 REVIEWS. I LIVE FOR REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I patted my stomach. Who knew they would have such good food? But in any case, I went back to Yuxie that afternoon. Something was bugging me.

"Yuxie?" I called. "Hey, Yuxie, are you there?" I said, walking about the camp. Eventually I found him sitting in a tree.

"Yuxie! What are you doing up there?" I cried. He blinked, looked at me, went, "Oh, when did you get back?" and jumped down from the branch.

"Yes?" he asked, dusting himself off.

"Do you have any other clothes? I think the cloak and dress are making people, um, nervous," I mumbled, blushing.

He looked down for a moment, then his head snapped up and he ran inside. I waited... and waited.... and waited until he came back with a set of casual clothes- a t-shirt and a pair of pants- and a sports cap. It wasn't as good as my first hat, but it was still okay. I shrugged and went inside to change.

When I got back to the Pokemon center (After giving Yuxie a hug and telling him to say hi to Emrit and Agnome for me, respectively) Bryce got freaked out, saying, "Who are you?" and "How do you know my name?" It took a couple tries to get him to even _think_ it was me. I didn't blame him, though. Dress=pants, hat=cap, dress top=t-shirt, and I was carrying a suitcase (which held my previous clothes). I didn't look anything like I used to. I grinned, and tousled his hair, imitating Agnome.

"Okay then, I'll tell you something only I know," I said smugly.

He raised his eyebrows. I looked at him, then said, "No more sleeping in the sleeping room."

His eyes widened as he said, "Oh, sorry, Haru-san." He smiled sheepishly (Have I seen this before?) then started apoligizing about "How you were so well dressed, but not like I didn't like your previous clothes," and after a few more, I just tuned him out so all I could hear was silence. He noticed this, of course, and told me he'd stopped. Then we decided we should give it a week before we tried to get into the base again.

"So we'll catch up in a week, okay?"

I waved at Bryce. He waved back as he met up with another boy and girl. I smiled as I saw them walk off, arms around each other. I slowly walked back to our base camp and greeted Yuxie and Emrit. I noticed Agnome was missing, but I was still somewhat sad from Bryce leaving that I was just happy I had someone who knew me. They noticed this, apparently, so Emrit pulled out a shiny plastic cup, and I immediately grabbed the hot water bottle that Yuxie was holding, dug out from one of my pockets the pair of chopsticks that Yuxie gave me my second day of training, and scarfed down the ramen. I was done in seconds. I patted my stomach, then excused myself inside to go to sleep.

I slept happily, dreaming about going camping. I wondered if we would go camping tomorrow. That would be nice. I hadn't gone camping before.

I awoke feeling refreshed. Until I noticed I hadn't gotten dressed into my nightgown..... crap. Oh well, it was a blessing in disguise. I could tell Yuxie and Emrit that I'd gotten dressed before I went into the kitchen. That would work. I sat up, stretched, yawned a few times, and got off my bed and walked to the kitchen. Yuxie was wearing glasses to read the news (something you didn't see everyday) and Emrit was making something that looked like scrambled eggs. Agnome was still missing.

"Good morning Yuxie! Good morning Emrit! And... where's Agnome?" I asked, taking my seat at the table.

"Hold on," said Emrit, turning around with the pan in her hand. She was wearing a pink apron and pink

mitts. "What does this look like to you?" she asked, motioning to her pan and showing me the contents.

"Um.... scrambled egg?" I said blankly. She smacked her head and mumbled, "Whatever. So I was thinking that we could go camping down in Eterna Forest."

"Camping?" I asked, taking Yuxie's newspaper and opening it.

"Yeah, Agnome will be waiting. So, do you wanna go?" asked Yuxie.

"Ahh..... I just love the green of the forest, don't you?"

I sighed. "Actually, I've never been to a forest before, but I've gone on little hiking trips," I said, trying to set up a tent. As soon as I set hand (I was crawling) inside the tent, I heard a sound. It sounded kinda like:

"_Kyuuuuuuuuun!_"

Of course, I looked back outside, expecting to see Godzilla or something like that, but, of course, I only saw Yuxie trying to set up his tent, too- and it falling down on him. I laughed and walked over to him to help him set up.  
"If you don't have a tent, you wouldn't have a bed, and then we could never sleep!" I cried, setting the last pole in place and crawling through. It stood firm. However, when Yuxie went through, it came crashing down on him. I couldn't hold back the uncontrollable laughter, but in between laughs, giggles and hiccups, I managed to say "Yuxie.... I- Hic! -Guess that- HAHAHA -Tent doesn't like you!"

"I don't see what's so funny," he mumbled.

In the end, I gave him my tent and he gave me his. I was was still quietly giggling when we had a salad for dinner.

"Hey Emrit," I said. "I feel kinda bad, mooching off you guys. I'll earn the money for myself, don't worry."

Emrit looked up from the fridge. "No, it's okay, you need to practice with Yuxie in the battlefield."

"WHAT!?" I cried. "You mean... swords and shields and all that stuff?"

Agnome came in and hit me on the head with the evening news. "Of course not! Like, how to evolve your Riolu..... or catch new Pokemon.... stuff like that," he said, taking a bowl and helping himself to some salad.

"Agnome, did you wash your hands?" asked Emrit. Agnome looked at his hands and said, "Yes.........."

Emrit sighed, came into the kitchen, and dragged him off to wash his hands, much to the dislike of Agnome.

That night was a fun night. Emrit decided to relax and not be so stressed out by the boys, so she built a campfire, lit it, and got some marshmellows.... which actually turned out to be from the great Pastoria city marsh -a sightseeing place in Sinnoh- hence the 'Marsh'.

After singing a few songs (I know a small electric-type and Pichu is his name-o! P-I-C-H-U!) and solving a few riddles (What's black and white and red all over? A newspaper! No, a penguin with a sunburn) we decided it was time to go to bed. I said good night to the others and crawled into Yuxie's tent. I fit snugly into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I was asleep.

There was a shuffle besides me, and that woke me up. (I'm a very light sleeper.)

"Haru?" asked Emrit's voice. I looked up drowsily.

"What is it?" I asked, yawning.

"..... You miss your home, don't you?" she asked.

I cocked my head. "What?"

"You miss your home. We could take you back, if you wanted."

I raised my eyebrow. "Emrit, what're you-?"

"I can feel the sadness in you. Sometimes it's replaced by happiness, but I can't ignore the sorrow. That's why, I asked, if you wanted to go home. If you do, you only need to tell me." We were quiet for a second. "Tell me in the morning."

I wondered how long I've been gone.

I wondered if my parents miss me.

It had been maybe, 2 weeks? I didn't know. I didn't really keep track.

It seemed better there anyways- save the fact that I didn't have my best friend who just recently turned emo here, it seemed better in every way...

I shook my head. _Agh, sleep on it. _I closed my eyes and slept. Sleep..... the escape from all this craziness. Maybe I was going crazy. Meh.

In the morning, I told Emrit no. My home could wait, and I wanted to find my own way home anyways. She smiled.

"Okay. Well, you know that story about Arceus?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, see, um, you know that girl he was talking about?"

"Yeah....?" I said.

"That was you."

"OH MY GOD! No, it wasn't, that was like, a bajillion years ago, right?"

"Actually, for you, it was in your past life. Oh, no, I have to explain this all over again. Okay. So everyone has three lives; one, two. And if they're good in their first two lives, they get three. Anyways, your first life was here. This is where it gets complicated."


	6. Thanks for the memories

Okay, so after yue the snow queen's many reviews to UPDATE.... I UPDATE! Now stop bugging me!

JK. Bug me all you want. Here's the Mewforsaken chapter update.

Thanks for the memories, even if they really hurt my head

"Okay, so... Where to start, where to start." Emrit sighed and rubbed her temples. I felt stressed, for some reason. "I think I'll just show you."

"How can you 'show' me?" I asked.

"Just.... Take my hand and I'll show you." Confused as I was, I took Emrit's hand anyways.

I opened my eyes. Funny, I didn't remember closing them.

"Err...... Hello?" I asked, looking around. HOLY--

I immediately stumbled back. Holy crap! Where the heck was I?

_I warned you,_ whined Valenro. _I really did, but you didn't listen. Couldn't you tell this was all an illusion?_

"An...... Illusion?" I asked, my face screwed up in confusion.

"He's lying, Haru," said a voice behind me. I spun around. Emrit. Valenro howled in my head, and for a second Emrit flinched. Then she was fine again. "See, I'm real." She tapped my arm to show this.

_It's an illusion! An illusion! Break free of it! They're making you see things! They're-_

There was a yelp from Valenro, and then silence. I listened carefully. More silence.

"What..... What happened to Valenro?" I asked, my face now a confused-sad mix.

"He just didn't understand," said Emrit, looking dramatically away into the distance.... Dramatically. "He just needed to..... Get it, that's all." She looked at me.  
"Well, then.... Where are we?" I asked, looking around. We were in a black void, nothing around us, and the only source of light was the tiny specks of topaz that were Emrit's eyes.

"We're in Nowhere," said Emrit, cupping her hand. Something small and black fluttered into her hand, and she put it on my hand. A black butterfly. How odd.

"And.... where is Nowhere?" I asked. "Let me guess..... Nowhere?"

"It's somewhere, but in dimensions, Nowhere is nowhere."

I blinked. "Uh..... Was I supposed to understand that?"

"No." Emrit looked away for a second, then grabbed my hand with no warning whatsoever and dragged me off.

"Where are we going?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to show you your past," she said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world. "I told you I would."

With nothing to say, I just started humming Peter and the Wolf. What, I had nothing better to do!

Eventually we came to what looked like.... A 63'' flatscreen TV?

As I sat down on the couch that had appeared out of nowhere, I was.... Flabbergasted. The look on my face gave it away.

"Well, you don't think Nowhere would have no source of entertainment?" asked Emrit, sitting down besdies me and getting a universal remote. And when I say universal, I mean universal, because it had the names of Emrit, Yuxie, and Agnome, me, and about a bajillion other people. (It was a gigantic remote

And Arceus.

Emrit pressed the on button, then pressed the Hinari-Haru button. The screen flashed to me as a baby, wrapped in clothes. (If I may say so, I looked terribly cute.)

"Okay, your birth. Somehow, your mother disappeared right after leaving you on..." Emrit clicked another button, and the screen flashed. Baby me was lying on where I'd ended up when I first came to Sinnoh. "... Spear Pillar." It zoomed out, and I saw that the platform was indeed pillar-filled. "Right. Anyways," it zoomed back. "Seeing as you were right below Spear Pillar, and no one ever goes on Spear Pillar, and since leaving a baby on it was something since unheard of, Arceus decided to investigate." The creature had a name? Well, I guess calling it 'Arceus' would be better than 'the creature'.

Arceus flew down from wherever it had previously been and down to baby me. Baby me grasped some of Arceus' fur and giggled. There was a flash, and instead of the giant horse-like creature, there was a young woman of about 20 kneeling on one knee besides baby me. She smiled, and baby me smiled back. There was another flash, and instead of a girl, there was a teenage boy.

"All these gender changes are confusing me," I said. "What is Arceus, a boy or a girl?"

"Neither," said Emrit, grinning. "Arceus is an it. No gender."

"Ooookay?" I asked. The TV flashed forward about 5 years, and I was now a kindergartener age. K-grade me looked around. She wasn't lost, but rather, looking for something.

"Arcy?" she asked in singsong. "Where are you~?"

**I'm not telling!** Came a shout from behind her. She turned around, her arms crossed. Arceus sweatdropped. **Uh...... Oops.**

"Oh, Arcy, it won't be any fun if you tell me where you are. Don't go easy on me! I'm.... Um..." She counted on her fingers. "Five and a half now!"

Arceus sighed. **Oh, fine. Don't blame me if you never find me.** With that, Arceus turned invisible.

K-grade me looked around again and did the strangest thing. She looked up and sniffed. Her ears pricked up and she bounded off in one direction like a dog before smacking into something invisible.

"Ow," she said, rubbing the crash mark. Arceus faded back into visibility.

**How'd you know I was there?** Arceus asked.

"Your scent, obviously. You smell like flowers and the ocean," said I, nodding triumphantly. "And," she said, "More importantly, I won hide and seek! Yahoo!" She danced around before smacking into a pillar. She hopped away on one foot, rubbing her nose, but then continued dancing. I could tell she was watching where she danced, now, though.

Fast forward another 5 years; she's lying in the grass with human girl Arceus. A small, hedgehog-like creature came up to her and nuzzled her cheek.

"Hiya, Shaymin," she said, patting the green fur on its back. "Been keeping good care of the flowers lately? I can notice."

_Mii has been taking very good care of the flowers lately! Thanks for seeing this, Mii is super happy!_ Shaymin blushed, then cuddled up in a small circle so it looked just like a flower patch and laid down besides 10-year-old me. Me smiled and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Arcy?" she asked. Arceus looked down at me, calmness reflecting off her emerald eyes.

"What is it, Haru?"

"I've always wondered.... Is there more out there?" she looked up to the sky. Arceus sighed, and for a few minutes the blue sky and clouds were replaced by space and little stars that sparkled like diamonds.

This time, a deep male voice responded. "Yes, there's much more. There's stars and moons and planets.... And compared to all that, this planet is just a small grain of sand."

"Really?" me smiled and opened her eyes, the blue resuming. "But you're so big."

"There are bigger things than me out there, Haru." A pause, then a feminine voice. "There are lots. Now let's get back home."

Flash forward 3 years.

"See, we could make a garden there, and a lake there, and possibly a field there...." Teenage me was wearing something similar to a hard hat, but it was green and shimmered. Whenever she spoke, that natural thing she listed popped up at wherever she pointed. After about 1 minute, she was standing in Eterna Forest.

"See? So pretty. We could call it Eterna Forest," suggested I. Arceus (who was in human form and also wearing a hard hat) nodded. "Eterna Forest it is. Now," he said, clapping his hands as if to rid dust, "We have to get to work on the rest of this region."

"I know. But you've got to give each area the proper amount of care, or else it won't grow properly." Me did this with a disapproving click of her tongue, then flashed and disappeared.

I opened my eyes and blinked. I was lying in my bed. Sighing, I got up... And put my hand on a note. I picked it off my hand and read it.

_Dear Haru,_

_It was fun re-watching your first life with you. Now come and eat breakfast because your Shreddies are going to get all soggy and nobody likes it when their Shreddies are soggy (or any cereal, for that matter) and it's gross. So hurry up._

_Why are you still reading this?! I thought I told you to get to the kitchen! _

_~Emrit_

_P.S. WHY are you still reading?!_

Taking that as my cue, I hopped off my bed and walked clumsily to the kitchen, crashing into walls like I was some sort of drunk person.

"Y'ello," said Yuxie upon me coming in. He was drinking orange juice (I think) and still had his eyes closed. Was he some sort of psychic or something?

"Ohayo," I mumbled, sitting down at the table. "Ow...."

"What's wrong?" Agnome was immediately at my side. "If it's a cut or bruise, I'll kiss I away for-"

"That's just going to make it worse," said Emrit, pulling Agnome away and sighing. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts. It feels heavy. And..... And..... Now I have all these new names in my head.... Ow..." I rubbed my temples and put my head on my arms.

"Shreddies," chided Emrit. "And don't worry. It's just the memories coming back."

"The WHAT?!" I nearly jumped out of my chair- actually, I did, but Emrit pushed me back down.

"Memories." The look on my face was the WTF?! Face of David Tennant.

"Ooookay," Emrit sighed. "You..." She pointed at me. "Watch......" She pointed to my eyes. "Movie of your life......." She outlined a TV shape. "And memories......" She described this as little dots with her fingers. "Come back to your head." She tapped my head. "Get it?"

"No, but I'm going to say I get it anyways. I get it." I rose from my seat. "So.... What do I do now?"

Yuxie took a sip of his coffee- wait, he had coffee?! I quickly took the cup away from him and dumped the contents out in the sink.

"Coffee stunts your growth, Yuxie!" I scolded him. "You should know better!"

"We're already midgets, so who cares? We've grown all we can," mumbled Yuxie, sighing. "And.... That was the best cup of coffee I've ever tasted."

"Coffee gives you bad breath and yellow teeth!"

"Don't care."

"Well, you've GOT to care or else your body will disintegrate!"

"It won't do that, because that is impossible unless someone flames me or pours acid on me, but I am sure that will not happen anytime soon."

"I'll flame you if you guys don't stop arguing," said Emrit, butting into our argument. We stopped. "Now, you wanted to know what we do next?"

"I did, but in the way you said it, I really don't want to now-" I said.

"We're going to find Arceus and get Arceus back to normal, because Arceus 'woke up' yesterday and is currently ravaging....." She checked a small pink watch on her wrist. "Somewhere called Michina."

"Where's Michina?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Sinnoh, but for all I know, it could be somewhere else."


End file.
